


fluid bonding

by jeyhawk



Series: all my bases are belong to you [2]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>College AU.</i> Jesse and Andrew are roommates and best friends and sometimes (when Jesse's had more than three beers) they are more.</p><p>Sequel to all my bases are belong to you. Set about a year after the main story arc. For <a href="http://waluk.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://waluk.livejournal.com/"><b>waluk</b></a> who wanted the first time they fuck without condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fluid bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the ever-lovely [](http://sbb23.livejournal.com/profile)[**sbb23**](http://sbb23.livejournal.com/)!  <333  
> Fluid bonding refers to unprotected sex in a long-term relationship. (Monogamous or polyamorous.)

Andrew looks in the bedroom, and the living room, under the couch and in all of the cupboards. He goes through his bags, Jesse's room, and for one terrifying second he even steps into Justin's room, but there's nothing anywhere. They're out.

But they can't be out because Andrew stocks up on condoms as if they're going out of style and he knows for a fact that last night there was a whole box, _several_ boxes, but now there's nothing and someone took out the trash.

I'll buy more on my way home, he thinks, and then forgets all about it, of course.

\--

He remembers later with Jesse spread out underneath him, flushed, panting and gorgeous, writhing on Andrew's fingers.

"Please," Jesse moans, pulling on Andrew's arm. "Andrew… _please._ "

Andrew fumbles across the bed reaching for something that isn't there and then he remembers, stilling the movement of his hand.

"Jesse," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Jesse's flushed cheek. "Jess… Where are the condoms?"

"Gone," Jesse chokes out. "To rubber heaven where everything is slick and nothing hurts."

Andrew blinks and pulls back slightly. "Jess…"

Jesse opens his eyes. "Andrew," he says. "Just fuck me."

It's been a year, almost, and Andrew's clean, he's been tested (four times because he's somewhat neurotic and the people at the clinic must think he lives a dangerous life on the edge when he's really just fucking the most precious thing in the entire world on the regular).

Jesse holds his gaze and there's nothing but trust there, nothing but love. Andrew fumbles for the lube.

\--

It's different. Better, so much better, but not because there's no flimsy latex barrier between but because of what it means. Trust. Longevity. _Love_.

It's over too fast, two minutes, maybe, if Andrew's being generous with himself, but it's okay because he knows how to bring Jesse with him – fingers tight around his cock and neck bent awkwardly to get to his nipples. It's perfect and overwhelming, and Andrew loves so much his heart nearly soars out of his chest.

\--

"No," Jesse pants, when Andrew moves to pull out, pressing a heel into the small of Andrew's back. "Don't."

Andrew gasp-moan-laughs into Jesse's neck and kisses his jaw and loves a little bit more.

\--

The second time is slower, gentler, almost too much but not nearly enough. They move together, slow-slick, trading sweet wet kisses and gentle touches. Jesse comes untouched, adding to the mess between them and Andrew loves and loves and loves.

\--

Jesse's messy-wet and so so open afterwards. Andrew just has to feel him, just has to touch and Jesse comes a third time with Andrew's fingers buried deep inside and Andrew's mouth wrapped tight around his cock.

It's almost too much, Andrew can tell, only the slightest trickle of come against his tongue and Jesse's shudders seem almost painful, but when he moves back up his body, Jesse's smiling, boneless and pliant, dimples etched deep into his cheeks.

"I love you so much," Jesse says, voice almost gone.

"Let's adopt another cat," Andrew murmurs, because it's either that or a proposal and he has _plans_.

\--

"Dear god, I'm moving out," Justin says over breakfast in the morning, but he's smiling, all soft-like, so Andrew knows that he won't.

"We'll give your room to the cats," Jesse says with his face tucked into Andrew's neck and Andrew loves him just a little bit more.

**-End-**


End file.
